avatar the last airbender rewrite book 1 water
by diamondholder
Summary: what happens when the avatar protector of the world ends up in the life of an adoptive girl who had a tragic past rated m for later chapters
1. the avatar returns

It started with the normal fishing trip in the southern water tribe with a brother and sister in a boat with their adoptive sister. This second sister had blond hair and blue eyes she was wearing the normal water tribe clothing. The only difference was that she wore a tight fitting skirt and knee high boots under her heavy coat. the brother whose name was sokka spotted a fish. "found one ah I can already smell it cooking." katara the blood sister spotted another fish and used her water bending to collect it in a bubble of water. As the brother was raising his spear to spear the fish he saw the tip of it hit the water bubble. The water then splashed all over him and the adoptive sister named Emily started laughing. Sokka then turned on katara and said angrily "why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked." katara retorted "it's not magic it's water bending and it's-" sokka said "yeah yeah a sacred art of our culture blah blah blah." Emily said "you know you could probably be nicer to your blood sister. Because you know that she is the very last water bender in the southern water tribe."

sokka said "of course you would say that she was the one who needed you most of all." the boat they were in went into a ice field and sokka was trying to get it under control. Then the boat crashed into one of the ice blocks. They were all thrown out of the boat and onto a very long ice block. Sokka then said "I knew I should have let you two home because something like this happens every time katara plays with magic water." then something happened that Emily had never expected to happen. Katara started shouting at sokka and while shouting moving her arms in a movement that brought an iceberg to the top of the surface. The closer they looked at it the iceberg began to glow with a white light.

Katara then grabbed sokka's weapon out of his holder on his back and ran to the base of the iceberg with the help of floating mini ice steps. Sokka and Emily started following her when she reached the base of the iceberg. As they got closer they saw that she was hitting the iceberg with the weapon and after the third hit it started hissing out cold steam. The iceberg started cracking open and when it had finally opened there was a large beam of light.

In another part of the south pole there was a fire navy ship floating down the middle of the river. This ship was lead by prince zuko who was banished from the fire nation and ordered to capture the avatar. When he saw the light he turned to his uncle and said "uncle that light had to come from an incredibly powerful source it has to be him do you realize what this means" his uncle in turn said "it means I will not be able to finish my game" irritated with his uncle's attitude of the whole mater he said "headsman set a course for the light."

In the center of the light there was a powerful person or so it seemed. As the light died down it showed that the so thought powerful person was just a kid no older then 12. The kid passed out and started falling down the edge of the iceberg. It was then that Emily rushed forth and caught him before his head hit the ice. Sokka then started poking him in the head with the butt of his spear and Emily said "knock it off." His eyes stayed closed for a moment and when he first opened them the first thing he saw was Emily. As he stood up he then said "my name is anng would you go penguin sledding with me." Emily was at a complete lost for words and said "sure I guess."

They all heard a low growl from the other side of the iceberg and the kid then went over the top and the others walked around. The sight that Emily saw had her at a loss for words Right in front of her was what looked like a giant buffalo with huge horns and the kid then sneezed and flew 30 feet in the air. As the kid landed back to the iceberg sokka said "you just sneezed and flew 10 feet in the air." the kid then said "really it felt higher then that." Emily said "you're an air bender" and the kid said "yeah I am." Emily was able to piece the puzzle together now. "I know you're the avatar" and anng said "how did you know that." Emily said "well from the stories I have read the next avatar was an air bender that disappeared a hundred years ago, the war with the fire nation has been going on for a hundred years and, and a hundred years ago the fire nation wiped out the air nomads with a comet that granted them supposedly unlimited power."


	2. the journey begins

After they got back to the south pole riding on appa, anng's flying bison everyone gathered around them. The leader of the village katara's grandmother said "what happened out there the whole village and probably everyone for about 200 kilometers saw it." Emily said "well we found someone and it turns out he was frozen in an iceberg and that he is the avatar." the whole village then saw what looked like a fire nave ship coming toward the village. They all started panicking all except of sokka who stood strong against the onslaught of the ship which was still making it's way toward the village at full speed. After cracking effortlessly through the ice the ship stopped and then put down their walking plank. As they were coming out sokka charged at the fire prince and got effortlessly defeated by him. The fire prince at the ground then looked around and said "where is he." he then grabbed katara's grandmother and said "he'd be about this age master of all the elements." he then pushed katara's grandmother back to her tribe all the while losing his patience. As his patience reached it's peak he shot fire above their head and then anng stepped forward and said "you looking for me." the prince then all of a sudden shot fire at anng and he deflected it with his staff every single blast. Looking back and seeing everyone being barely missed by the deflected flames he stopped the spinning and said "if I go with you do you promise to leave everyone in this village alone." without saying a word the prince nodded. The soldiers surrounding them grabbed anng by his arms and walked him toward the ship. As he was being forced toward the ship anng turned around to katara, Emily, and sokka and said "take care of appa for me till I get back." as he was being walked up the plank the prince said "set a course for the fire nation I'm going home." after getting off the walking plank and standing on the main part of the ship a sad expression appeared on his face. with The fire navy ship the pulled out of the village and started heading toward the fire nation the village started rebuilding the damage to their tribe.

Emily was standing where the fire navy ship had departed from before and said to sokka "we have to go after that ship. I know you don't like anng but he is the avatar and he is this worlds last hope for peace." sokka gave up on trying to get her attention and said "lets go." Emily puzzled at first turned around and saw a canoe. She hugged sokka and sokka jokingly said "lets go rescue your boyfriend." Emily said "he's not my boyfriend" and sokka said "whatever." all of a sudden their grandmother appeared behind them and said "just what do you think your doing." she had a frown on her face that turned into a smile and said "you'll be needing these" holding another 2 sleeping bags. She then said "anng is the avatar he is this worlds last chance. When you three met him your destinies became intertwined with his." katara then looked down at the canoe with a frown and said "we're never going to catch up to a war ship with a canoe." she then heard a low groan and saw appa and said "appa." sokka said "you just love taking me out of my comfort zone don't you" receiving a slap from Emily.

Back on the fire navy ship zuko was standing in front of the avatar and holding the staff. Anng had his hands tied behind his back to prevent him from escaping and two soldiers of the ship on each of his sides. Zuko said "this staff will make a excellent gift for my father but you wouldn't know of fathers being raised by monks. Take the avatar to the prison hold." turning to his uncle "and take this to my quarters." the soldiers started taking anng below the ship while the ones with his staff walked the other way. While walking below the ship he said "so I bet you have never faced an air bender I bet I could take both you down with my arms behind my back." one of the soldiers said "silence" and took a key out his belt and started inserting into the key hole. Anng thinking quickly gathered a great amount of air in his lungs and blew knocking the soldier in front into the door and the one behind flying in front of him. While the soldier behind him got knocked against the wall anng flew upward and kicked a blast of air at the locked door. As he was running though there the soldier that was behind him yelled up to the guard "the avatar has escaped." 3 soldiers with swords got in front of the avatar and he ran past them and encountered a fire bender. The fire bender was surprised when anng jumped above him and used the horn part of his helmet to cut the rope around his wrists. He then started looking in rooms for his staff and in one encountered a old man in a deep slumber. Before closing the door he whispered "sorry." he then finally saw his staff in an room with the door opened. He ran toward it and the door closed behind him. Zuko then said "guess I underestimated you and shot a fire blast his way."

While floating in the middle of the water in the south pole sokka, katara and Emily were all looking for the fire navy ship. "katara went to the front of appa and bent down and said "come on fly don't you want to help anng." sokka then said "up fly ascend elevate." katara shot him a glare and said to appa "sokka doesn't believe you can fly but I do" sokka then said "what did that kid say yup yup, hip hip, yah hoo, uh yip yip." at this appa's eyes widened and he started taking off and sokka was acting like a kid saying "he's flying he's flying katara he's -" noticing the look on katara and Emily's faces he said "uh big deal he flying." Emily with her amazing eyesight said "the fire navy ship is just ahead and I see two figures on it."

The two figures Emily had mentioned happened to be anng and zuko. Zuko was shooting fire blast after fire blast at anng and anng eventually fell into the water. He heard in his ears Emily saying "anng anng anng." apparently not wanting to let anyone else down again he entered the avatar state. He then gathered the water around him and used it to get back on the deck of the ship and used the water to knock the soldier against the wall and zuko overboard shortly. As appa and everyone was landing he started swaying side to side and fell down on the deck. Emily jumped off of appa and ran toward anng and he said in weak voice "hey Emily, katara, sokka glad you came." sokka then said "well I couldn't let you have all the fun." anng then said "I dropped my staff" and sokka said "got it." while he was picking up the staff he felt another weight on it and noticed zuko using it to try to get aboard. Sokka just jabbed him in the head and said "that's for the water tribe." the remaining soldiers started slowly going toward the group and katara started getting the water gathered facing them. She then shot it backward unintentionally freezing sokka's feet to the deck. He yelled "KATARA" she then turned her back to the advancing soldier and did the same move. When she turned around the soldiers almost got a hand on her and she ran toward appa and said "hurry up sokka." sokka said "I'm just a guy with a boomerang I didn't ask for all this water bending and magic." he freed his feet and ran up appa's tail all the while yelling yip yip. Appa then took off and zuko's uncle then got out just in time to see appa flying away. He helped zuko who had got a hold of the anchor and all he said was "shoot them down." he and his uncle made a combined fire blast and shot it at appa. Anng was ready for the and redirected it toward a glacier.

The glacier buried the ship in ice and zuko said "dig this ship out and follow them." he then noticed that they were thawing out the troops katara had frozen and said "as soon as your done with that


	3. the southern air temple anng pov

It was early morning in a small forest in the earth kingdom Emily and katara were helping anng get everything on appa while sokka was still snoozing in his sleeping bag. As soon as he make sure the strap was tight on appa's horns anng went over to sokka and said "come on sokka wake up air temple here we come." sokka sleepily mumbled "sleep now temple later." seeing a stick on the ground anng picked it up and ran it up and down sokka's sleeping bag and said "sokka wake up there's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag." getting sokka's attention he jumped up and started hopping around until he lost his balance and fell over." anng then said "good your awake lets go" and he started walking toward appa. Sokka then got out of his sleeping bag and started heading toward anng then noticed the look on Emily's face and stopped going toward anng like a madman.

As they were getting closer to the air temple anng said "there's the patola mountain range we're almost there." katara said "anng before we get there I just want you to be prepared for what you might see." anng said "why just because no one has seen an air bender in a hundred years doesn't mean they're gone forever." katara said "well this war the fire nation is ruthless they killed my mother and they may have done the same to your people." anng said "they only way to reach an air temple is a flying bison and I don't think the fire nation have any of them. Anyway even if they did then the air benders probably escaped." they landed on a flat area of land and started climbing a mountain side that curved upward. Sokka was complaining "okay we've seen the temple lets go find something to eat." Emily then said "sokka your one of the first outsiders to ever visit an air temple and all you can think about is food." sokka then responded "I'm just a simple guy with simple needs." anng then reached the peak of the part they were climbing and started pointing out places. Pointing to what looked like a sports field he said "what is where me and my friends would play air ball and that" pointing to an area not too far away. "is where the bison use to sleep" and he fell silent and katara said "what's wrong." anng then said "this place use to be full of lemur, monks, and bison, but now I don't see a single one anywhere." sokka said "so this air ball game how do you play."

Soon anng and sokka were standing on two of the tall wooden posts and anng was holding a brown type of ball and then threw it up. Sokka looked puzzled at first and then saw what was happening when he shot a blast of air at the ball and sent it toward sokka. It was bouncing around the field and eventually knocked sokka off the pole. He landed near katara and Emily and said "making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt." he then noticed something that he knew the look of far too well and said to katara and Emily "look fire nation." Emily said "anng there is something over here you need to see" and anng being his cheerful self said "coming." before anng got there katara bended the snow to cover the fire nation helmet and part of sokka. When anng got there he said "what is it" and katara said "uh Emily just wanted you to see this water bending move I learned." anng said "that's great but enough practicing we have a whole temple to see." as he was walking away Emily said to katara "you know you can't protect him forever."

Later they were walking around what looked like a courtyard and anng was walking ahead of the group. Sokka said to katara "fire benders were here you can't just pretend they weren't." katara retorted "I can for anng's sake if he found out fire benders were here he would be devastated." Emily said "for once I'm taking sokka's side he will eventually find out that fire benders were here." anng then spoke to them from a distance and said "guys I would like you to meet somebody this is monk gyotso (not sure if I spelled it right).

Flashback

Anng was sitting on a railing of an upper floor looking out on the air temple. Gyotso said "and the cream filling is the thing that tops it off." noticing anng wasn't paying attention he said "the recipe for my fruit pies isn't the only thing on your mind is it my young pupil" anng then said "it's this avatar thing what if the monks make a mistake" gyotso said "the only mistake they make was telling you before you turned 16. The reason we know you are the avatar is because of the toys you played with when you were a baby." anng "but I don't even know what I'm doing where should I go." gyotso then said "when you are of age you will be able to enter the air temple sanctuary inside you will find someone who will be able to guide you on your quest. Enough of that for now so are you going to help me with these cakes or not." anng got up and took a position next to gyotso and formed an air ball. Gyotso started counting one two three and on three the threw the air ball making them hit the pies. The pies flew through the sky until they hit their targets, the monks that told anng he was the avatar. As soon as the pies hit them the lemurs climbed on them and started eating the pies off their heads and robes. Gyotso and anng were having a good laugh and gyotso said "your aim has improved greatly"

Present day

Emily walked up to anng noticing he shoulders slumped and asked "you miss him don't you" and anng responded "yeah." and started walking deeper into the temple and katara asked "where are you going." anng replied "to the air temple sanctuary there is someone I'm ready to meet." as he was walking deeper they rushed to catch up with him and finally caught up to him when he was standing still. They were looking at a giant door and Emily said "anng you know there is no way that someone could have survived in there for a hundred years." and anng said "I survived in the ice burg that long" and Emily replied "good point." sokka said "whoever's in there might have a big pile of meat" and ran toward the door trying to open it. "you wouldn't happen to have a key" questioned sokka. Anng cryptically answered "the key sokka is air bending" and got in a stance and shot air into these pipes on the door. As the blue air symbols turned red the door opened and they all saw statues. "aw man just statues they wouldn't have meat" and Emily replied "would you just forget about meat for once." anng then examined the statues closer and came to the conclusion that they were his past lives." sokka scoffed as his comment and said "you seriously believe in that stuff" and Emily said "he's right when the avatar dies he is reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle." anng was stared at one statue in particular as though he were in a trance or something. Katara walked up to him and said "who is that" and anng answer "avatar roku the avatar before me." Emily said "there is nothing with his name on it how could you possible know" and anng said "I don't know I just do."

At that exact moment a shadow appeared and it looked like a fire navy soldier and sokka said "fire nation no body make a sound." katara retorted "your making a sound" and Emily put a finger to her lips to end their hushed discussion. As the 'fire nation soldier' walked deeper into the temple it is revealed that instead of a fire navy soldier it is a lemur. Anng shouted "lemur" while sokka hungrily said "dinner" and at the same time they both took off toward the lemur who was trying to get away from them. At first sokka was in the lead but anng overtook him by running on the wall. They came to a balcony and anng jumped off after the lemur while sokka shouted down "hey no fair." as he was chasing the lemur it went behind some curtains and he followed. He said "come on out little guy that hungry guy wont bother you anymore. The first thing he saw was a skeleton in air bender robes the next thing was that the skeleton was wearing a necklace that gyotso wore all the time. "fire benders gyotso" he then fell to his knees and started crying into his hands. At that time sokka came back there and said "hey anng you found my dinner yet," he noticed anng crying and he said "look anng I wasn't really going to eat the lemur" and then noticed the real reason for anng's tears. "oh man come on anng lets just get out of here" and anng just blew him away with an air sphere.

Back in the temple katara and Emily noticed the eyes of the statues starting to glow and then ran to where they thought anng was. When they got behind what was the remains of the home they asked sokka what happened. "he found out fire benders killed gyotso" and Emily said "I'll go try to calm him down" and sokka yelled "well do it before he blows us off the mountain." Emily got closer to anng and said "Anng, I know you're upset, and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my parents. Monk Gyotso and the other air benders may be gone, but you still have a family – Sokka and katara and i, we're your family now." at that point anng was exiting the avatar state and sokka walked up to him and said "that's right and we're not going to let anything happen to you."

Later on during the sunset anng is once again in the temple with all the statues and Emily walks in. "everything is all packed are you ready to go" and anng replies "how is avatar roku suppose to help me if I cant speak with him." at that exact moment the lemur come in and drops an armful of fruits and vegetables in front of sokka and went to anng and landed on his arm. Katara said "looks like you made a new friend sokka" and sokka while stuffing his face said "cant talk must eat" and continued shoveling food into his mouth. As they were looking back at the temple ready to leave anng said to the lemur "you appa and me are all that are left of this place." as the gang was walking back with sokka eating a peach Emily asked "what are you going to name him." at that point the lemur jumps off of anng's arm and snatches the peach from sokka and returns to anng's arm. Anng then said "I think I'll name him momo."

**Okay here is the layout for the rest of the story since I did this chapter focusing only on anng, katara, Emily, and sokka the next chapter will be focused on the journeys of zuko and his uncle and that is how it is going to be the rest of this story**


	4. the southern air temple zuko pov

It was a darker then normal afternoon in the earth kingdom colonies that the fire nation had taken over since the war started. A very beat up fire navy ship came into the harbor and docked there and lowered the walking plank. Two figures walked out of the ship and down the plank. It was the fire nation prince, zuko and his uncle, iroh. As they were walking down the plank zuko was talking to his uncle. "I want the repairs done as soon as possible I don't want to lose him." iroh then said "the avatar" and zuko growled "don't mention his name on these dock if word get out that he is alive every fire bender will be out looking for him, and I don't want anyone getting in my way." a voice behind them said "getting in the way of what." and all zuko said was "commander Zhou." Zhou said actually it's admiral now and I see your still banished." zuko said "well obviously" and Zhou observed the damage to the zuko's ship. That's quite a bit of damage what happened" and zuko said "it was an accident uncle tell admiral Zhou what happened." iroh then said "it was magnificent what did we crash or something." hesitating slightly zuko said "yes right into a earth kingdom ship" then Zhou said "you must tell me all the thrilling details over tea." zuko said "maybe another time" and iroh said "zuko show admiral Zhou your respect" to Zhou "do you have any ginseng tea it is my favorite" and they walked off Zuko shot fire out of his mouth and followed"

Later in a tent Zhou was going over the firelord's plan to zuko "and by the end of the summer the earth kingdom capital will be ours." zuko then said "if my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly then he is a fool." Zhou said "Well looks like 3 years at sea hasn't taught you hold your tongue." zuko said "so what I only speak the truth." Zhou said "your father doesn't even want you because of that one war meeting." zuko said "your wrong once I deliver the avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor." Zhou said "your father doesn't love you because if he did he would have let you return home avatar or no avatar." zuko was about to storm out when the soldiers guarding the entrance crossed their spears stopping him instantly. The soldier on the right said "we interrogated the crew like you ordered many say he had the avatar in custody but let him escape." Zhou walked right up to zuko and said "now remind me how exactly did your ship get damaged."

After explaining what happened Zhou was walking in front of zuko. "so you had the avatar but then he escaped. After that you shot a fire blast with your uncle at his bison and he deflected it into an ice burg making it damage your ship." zuko said "yeah what is your point" and Zhou said "you are pathetic." zuko said "look admiral Zhou I have been hunting the avatar for 2 years and I-" Zhou shot fire near his face and said "and you failed. Hunting the avatar is too important to leave in a teenagers hands he's mine now." zuko shot up to tackle Zhou but the soldier held him back. Zhou said "keep them here I will return shortly." as he left out of anger zuko kicked a table upside down while iroh just said "more tea please."

Later Zhou came back in and said "I have organized a fleet of ships to leave this pier once I am at sea my soldier will escort you back to your ship." as Zuko said "if you think I will willingly let you get to the avatar then you are a fool." Zhou said "I have hundreds of war ships at my command and what do you have. Your just a banished prince forced to stay at sea for life. The only person you have in your uncle and your father will never welcome you home. You have the scar to prove it." zuko said "maybe you want one to match" and Zhou said "is that a challenge." zuko said "anniki today at sunset." as Zhou left to prepare for the anniki. Iroh said "prince zuko do you remember what happened the last time you dueled a master." zuko then said "I will never forget" and flashed back to his anniki against his father

As sun set they started the anniki they faced each other. Zhou started off strong knocking zuko back and iroh said "basics zuko basics." Zhou then knocked zuko down to the ground and zuko then made a comeback. He shot fire blast after fire blast at Zhou and finally knocked him down. He then put up a stance and prepared to shot a blast at Zhou's eye and Zhou said "do it." he blasted a fire shot and aimed just above Zhou's head and Zhou said "your father raised a coward." zuko said "the next time you get in my way I will not hold back." as zuko turned away Zhou then stood up and shot a fire blast at zuko's back. If it were not for iroh it would have hit but iroh grabbed the foot that blast came from and shoved Zhou back to the ground. Zuko then turned around and said "why you" iroh held him back and said "no prince zuko do not taint your victory. So this is how the great admiral Zhou acts in defeat disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honorable then you. Thanks again for the tea it was delicious" and they turned around and walked back to their ship. Zuko said "did you really mean that uncle" and iroh said "of course I told you ginseng tea was my favorite."


	5. the warriors of kyoshi anng pov

It was a nice day riding through the sky on Anng's sky bison, Appa over clear blue water heading somewhere unknown. As they were flying Katara was sewing Sokka's pants up cause he ripped them doing who knows what. He said to Anng "you have no idea where your going do you." Anng said "Well I know it's near water" while flying over a sea. Anng then got some marbles out of his air nomad robes and said "hey Katara watch this neat air bending trick." he then made the marbles go around in a circular motion in a ring. She said "neat" and Anng said "but your not even looking" after stopping the trick. She looked at him and said "neat" and Anng said "but I'm not doing it now." Sokka then said "leave her along Anng girls need quiet when they do their sewing." Emily then said "What does Katara being a girl have to do with sewing" in a threatening voice. Sokka said "simple girls are better at sewing pants then guys and guys are better at hunting, fighting, and everything like that." Katara said sarcastically "there finished with your pants and look what a good job I did." he then put his arm through what was left of the hole and started begging her to continue when Anng said "don't worry Sokka where we're going you won't need pants."

About 20 minutes after that discussion they landed on a beach and Anng jumped off of Appa. He then got stripped to nothing except his underwear and Emily said "why did you just do that." he then pointed to the ocean and said "Elephant koi I'm going to ride it." he then jumped in the water and when he hadn't resurfaced for a minute everyone was thinking he had died. Then an elephant koi jumped out of the water and Anng had a hold of it's fin. Emily said "he looks pretty good out there" and Sokka replied "are you kidding the fish is doing all the work." all of a sudden the elephant koi threw him off of its back and retreated. Sokka was the first to notice a black wide mass behind Anng and yelled to him "there's something in the water get out of there." Anng noticing the huge size of the thing behind him literally ran over water and crashed into Sokka. As they were about to continue on their way to the north pole warriors ambushed them. Anng, Katara, and Sokka were all taken down easily but Emily was different story. She punched one of the warriors in the face knocking them down and then noticed it was women. That moment of shock was what the warriors were waiting for. In that second she too was taken down.

Later after being tied to a wide enough pole to hold all of them and being blindfolded Sokka yelled "show yourself cowards. As per his 'request' the blindfolds were ripped off of their eyes. What Sokka saw was a group of girls in a warrior type uniform and makeup. He said "where are the men that ambushed us" and the apparent leader said "there were no men we ambushed you." Sokka scoffed at this and said "there is no way a bunch of girl took us down" and the leader said "a bunch of girl huh. The uniagi is going to eat well tonight." Emily said "leave him alone my adoptive brother is just an idiot sometimes" the leader of the whole island appeared before them. He was a old man with a white beard and said "kyoshi has stayed out of the war so far and we plan to keep it that way." Anng then said "wait this island is named for kyoshi I know kyoshi" and the leader of the group said "impossible avatar kyoshi was around way before your time. She was the avatar before the last avatar which disappeared a hundred years ago" and Anng said "that's me." the leader of the island said "throw the imposter to the uniagi" and the girls approached them with their fans drawn. Katara said "Anng do some air bending" and Anng let off a air blast strong enough to pull his wrists away from the pole. The leader of the island said "you really are the avatar" and Anng said "yeah now watch this" and did the marble trick.

The next day they were in a house for guests and they were being treated to a breakfast of pastries. When Anng asked Sokka to come over and eat he said "not hungry." Anng said "but your always hungry" and Emily said "he 's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday. Sokka then said "they snuck up on me" and Katara said "yeah and then they kicked your butt." Sokka grabbed a bunch of pastries and was mumbling barely audible under his breath. The last thing he mumbled was yum this is tasty. After breakfast they were walking around the town. In less then 10 minutes they were surrounded by a bunch of girls most around the age of 9 at the very oldest.

Anng noticing his popularity and not wanting to be overcome with a mob he started trying to run away but failed when they cornered him on a bridge. At first it had seemed to them that he had disappeared into thin air. In an instant they saw him floating above them on a ball made of air. The minute the ball had vanished they had grabbed him. They were heading all over town and Anng had been having his picture painted along with a girl who obviously insisted on it. As soon as more girls came into the painting place the painted just gave up and walked away.

About a week later he was talking the girls to watch him ride the uniagi but they were quickly becoming impatient. "what is taking so long anggi" shouted out one of the girls to sea. Anng then said "I'm sure it will be here any moment and they all agreed it was time to go home. As they were all walking away anng saw Emily and said "Emily you came." Emily then responded "I came cause I wanted to make sure you were okay" and anng said "back in the house you sounded like you didn't care." "that was nothing and I guess I was getting a bit jealous." anng then said "I also guess I could have been less of a jerk." Emily responded "well get out of the water before you catch a cold you big jerk." anng then said "coming" and then noticed that the uniagi was right behind him and like before he ran over the water and onto the island. He then saw a fire navy ship and pulled Emily behind a rock and they crouched down so zuko and his soldier would not spot them. After the fire navy soldiers passed anng and Emily ran back up to the village and challenged zuko again. After coming close to being hit by a fire blast he dodged behind a house which took the blunt of the hit instead. After a moment of silence zuko shouted "come out avatar or the girl dies." anng then stepped out and then grabbed a hold of Emily's hand and shot zuko back with a blast of air. They ran to where appa was waiting and then while they were flying away anng noticed the destruction he caused to the town. As they were over water anng suddenly jumped into the water and when he surfaced again he was on the head of the uniagi. After the uniagi shot enough water out of it's mouth to put out all the fires anng then jumped back onto appa. As he landed on the saddle of appa he said "I know I know that was stupid and dangerous." Emily responded "yes it was" and then gathered him into a backbreaking bear hug.


End file.
